Bloodsport
Bloodsport is a 1988 American martial arts film directed by Newt Arnold, and starring Jean-Claude Van Damme, Donald Gibb, Leah Ayres, and Bolo Yeung. The film is partly based on unverified claims made by martial artist Frank Dux. It sold well at the box office, grossing $65 million on a budget of $1.5–2.3 million. Bloodsport was one of Van Damme's first starring films and showcased his athletic abilities. It has since become a cult film. Plot U.S. Army Captain Frank Dux (pronounced "Dukes"), trained from his youth in the ways of ninjutsu by Senzo Tanaka, honors his mentor by taking the place of Tanaka's deceased son Shingo in the illegal martial-arts tournament Kumite in Hong Kong. During his childhood, Dux and a group of friends broke into Tanaka's home to steal a katana, but Dux was apprehended by the Tanakas while attempting to return the katana to its display rack. Impressed by Dux's honesty and lack of fear, Senzo trained him together with Shingo in martial arts. Following Shingo's death, Senzo agreed to train Dux as a member of the Tanaka clan. When Dux's superiors learn of his invitation to the Kumite, they refuse to let him go. Dux goes absent without a leave, saying goodbye to his mentor and leaving for Hong Kong. Two Criminal Investigation Command (CID) officers, Helmer (Burton) and Rawlins (Whitaker), are summoned to track down and arrest Dux for desertion. After arriving in Hong Kong, Dux befriends American fighter Ray Jackson (Gibb) and Victor Lin (Siu), who becomes the manager and liaison for Jackson and Dux. The two Americans and the defending Kumite champion Chong Li (Yeung)—a fighter with a savage streak—all make it through the first day of the Kumite. Dux earns the enmity of Li after breaking his record for the fastest knockout. He becomes involved with American journalist Janice Kent (Ayres), who is attempting to investigate the secretive Kumite, but is shocked by its violence. On the second day of the tournament, Jackson is matched against Li. Although Jackson gains the upper hand, he gloats instead of finishing Li off. Li recovers and violently beats Jackson, landing him in hospital. Dux vows that he will avenge Jackson. Kent tries to convince Dux to pull out of the tournament for his own safety, but he refuses. On the last day of the competition, Dux is cornered by Helmer and Rawlins, but he defeats them and the local police. He then promises to give himself up once the tournament is over. Dux advances to the tournament final to face Li, who alienated the audience by killing his semifinal opponent. Dux gains the upper hand, but Li cheats by blinding him with a crushed salt pill. Dux uses his other senses as Senzo had taught him to overcome the handicap and defeat Li, becoming the first Western winner of the Kumite. He then returns to the United States with the CID officers. Cast * Jean-Claude Van Damme as Frank Dux * Bolo Yeung as Chong Li * Donald Gibb as Ray Jackson * Leah Ayres as Janice Kent * Norman Burton as Helmer * Forest Whitaker as Rawlins * Ken Siu as Victor Lin * Roy Chiao as Senzo Tanaka * Michel Qissi as Suan Paredes * Philip Chan as Inspector Chen Sequels & Legacy Since its release, Bloodsport has become a cult film. It was followed by three sequels: Bloodsport II: The Next Kumite (1996), Bloodsport III (1997) and Bloodsport 4: The Dark Kumite (1999). They were released direct-to-video, and Jean-Claude Van Damme did not appear in any of them. A remake of Bloodsport was reported to be in planning in 2011. Phillip Noyce was attached to direct a screenplay by Robert Mark Kamen. The main character was supposed to be an American Afghanistan War veteran competing in a vale tudo tournament in Brazil. V for Vendetta director James McTeigue was attached to the project by 2013, and the filming was to be done in Australia and Brazil. An all-female remake of Bloodsport directed by Chris Nahon with action choreography by Hung Yan Yan and titled Lady Bloodfight (originally Lady Bloodsport) was set to be released in 2016. The film stars Amy Johnston, Kathy Wu, Jet Tranter, Mayling Ng and Jenny Wu. Johnston plays "a beautiful but troubled American girl" named Jane. While backpacking through Japan, she is recruited and trained to fight in the Kumite, here envisioned as an all-female tournament. Principal photography began in September 2014 in China, Hong Kong, and Macau, among other locations. Bloodsport was covered in an episode of the Earwolf Network podcast How Did This Get Made?, released on March 23, 2016. Bloodsport was the 132nd episode of How Did This Get Made?, and was a special live episode featuring guest commentary from former Upright Citizens Brigade member Nicole Byer. Category:Movies